


Throw the Switch, Push the Button

by uhoh84



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Casual Magic, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are subtle hints of Muggle all over the Weasley house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw the Switch, Push the Button

**Author's Note:**

> A few small chapters here and there. 
> 
> Feedback much appreciated!

The house had buttons and switches in it. 

Light switches, remote buttons, doorbells and beeping appliances, to be exact. 

It was the kind of Muggle technology his father loved, and Harry had some in his house, too, but Ron didn't like it. All his life, the things he needed in a house had magicked themselves into being. Now, however, Hermione had placed some sort of childproof (more likely Weasley proof) protection over the household electronics, rendering them impossible to manipulate. 

On breaks at work, Ron would cram into Ministry elevators on the pretense of visiting his dad, and eat his sandwiches hunched over electronics catalogues. Arthur was positively ecstatic, though he often wondered over the source of his son's new found enthusiasm. 

At this point, Ron's brothers, sister, and brother-in-law had realized who they were really arguing with and refused to help. 

 

Tonight, though, Ron had had a break through. After wresting Rose and Hugo into bed with promises of Quidditch and Wizards' chess in the morning, he was busy by the sink, siphoning off the newly rinsed dishes and sending them levitating to their cupboards. 

"Honey?"

"Mmmmm?"

Deep breaths, Weasley. 

"I've been reading up on switches."

"Have you now?"

"They have ones that clap on, now."

"Ronald Weasley, do you WANT our children to develop epilepsy?"

Well, that was the end of that.


End file.
